Memento Mori - Remember That You WILL Die
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: He's running out of time. He knows that, ever since he's been told about his "legacy", he knew his days were counted. However, he never expected it to be this short. The same way he didn't expect looking seeing the familiar golden eyes that haunted him these days.
1. Chapter 1

Memento Mori

Remember that you WILL die

I got the idea for this fic after reading the Yullen, Poker Pair, Laven(?) Fanfic of Memento Mori by Sensitive Touchdown. If you're still out there reading fanfics then all I want to say is that I love you! The concept is amazing, too bad it's discontinued, it's beautifully written. I'm not trying to steal that fic right now, I just got inspired by it. Regard this as a tribute of sorts :)

Summary: He's running out of time. He knows that, ever since he's been told about his "legacy", he knew his days were counted. However, he never expected it to be this short. The same way he didn't expect looking seeing the familiar golden eyes that haunted him these days.

Main Characters: Allen Walker, Neah, Crown Clown.

Genre: Drama/Tragedy

Rating: T

Pairings: none intended, but can be interpreted however you wish.

Warning: Character Deaths, grammatical mistakes, limited vocabulary, uneven chapter lengths, possible OOC-ness since we know close to nothing about Crowned Clown's or Neah's personality, and Allen's pretty pissed right now, so his Red persona surfaces.

Disclaimer: do not own anything, this is a free fanfiction to entertain the fandom, I make no money out of it.

Chapter 1 - Respice Finem

He's running out of time. He knows that, ever since he's been told about his "legacy", he knew his days were counted. However, he never expected it to be this short. The same way he didn't expect looking seeing the familiar golden eyes that haunted him these days.

He was once again pulled inside this strange world where eternal night ruled. The huge white moon and the dead, barren and twisted trees were great contrast opposing the almost black sky and ashen ground. The grey cobblestones led to an eerily calm lake where the reflection of the moon was seen. It should have been like a mirror, however, the moon reflected in the moon was black. Despite the dead silence the cold, monochrome and barren world seemed to scream anguish and loneliness.

Allen didn't like this place, it reminded him of the time he lost his Innocence and almost died. Also the time he completely awakened as a Noah, chained to a stone throne as the wild inner Noah rampaged. He ended up confined because of it, waiting for the torture that will most likely come.

However, as much as he hated to admit, it was much better here in the deep recesses of his mind right now. Moments or minutes - he didn't know, to him it seemed like forever - before he was pulled down here the Noah and Innocence in him had another violent clash. It's been like this ever since he was imprisoned and physically weakened, he couldn't reign the two titans inside him.

The pain was beyond comprehension. He was in unimaginable agony, a pain that even being stabbed with his faithful companion, Crowned Clown couldn't compare.

He could feel the freezing cold Noah aura make him shiver from the intense cold as it ripped him apart from the inside out. His bones fractured then mended, his organs exploded and rearranged themselves in a new order. He coughed up foul blood. It was as if the Noah in him was saying everything human about him was trash, in need of being discarded. There was no mercy, every last cell of his being, from the sensitive ones of his eyes to his privates transformed.

And then his Innocence came into play. It purged with blazing heat the new Noah-cells while it was sucking out the life of the remaining human-parts. He was freezing and burning up with a scorching heat at the same time. He didn't know for how long can he keep this up.

And now the very source of his misfortunes were facing him with a grim expression. "We need to talk." His melodious voice said.

Allen eyed the other with cold eyes, taking in every detail. This time too, he was chained to the familiar throne while the other stood. The 14th was a young man, not much older than him. His messy black hair fell before his face, partly covering the distinctive seven stigmatas of the member of the Noah Clan. Just like the others of his kin, he had ashen coloured skin and golden eyes. He did look a lot like Tyki, however Neah's eyes were rounder and he lacked the facial mole.

The crisp white shirt he wore was hugged by a black vest and tied around the neck by a lazily tied ribbon. He also wore a beige coat, dark slacks and boots with leather gloves just like Allen did in this world. He hated it, how much this stranger - he refused to think of him as the brother of Mana - looked like him. It was as if he was looking at his own, reversed self, that didn't have the scar of his curse zigzaging down on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked, refraining from letting too much malice seep in his voice.

The familiar stranger sighed, what seemed to be, in distress. "I fucked it up."

Allen raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes, you gloriously fucked up my life." He noted, trying to contain his anger somewhat. Sarcasm always helped with that.

To his surprise Neah let it slide, he just continued to watch Allen with those golden orbs. Instead a small sad lop-sided smile pulled on his lips. For a minute it seemed like his eyes glinted from sorrow, but it was blinked away. It made something akin to empathy stir in Allen. He did not like it one bit. This person was an enemy. "Yea, I did."

Allen's eyes furrowed in confusion. He didn't expect the Noah to be so, so... docile. Come to think of it even when he was on stopping Alma and Kanda from tearing each other apart he didn't seem to want to hurt him. Despite the fact that he oh-so-kindly intends to erode his existence and kill someone he loves. Allen clenched his fists. He won't let him. He'll stop Neah, even if it's the last thing he'll do. Whatever it takes.

"And? What else?" he asked as he tugged on the chains digging into his skin. "Seeing that you don't let me go, I can only assume that we're not done yet."

"Ah, that." Neah snapped his fingers and the chains fell off. It took Allen's all willpower not to attack him, he had to get out as many info of the guy as possible. The fact that someone other than him controlled his mind infuriated and frightened him. In order to lessen his anxiety he stood up too and looked at him expectantly.

What he didn't expect was to see Neah reach out to him. He was instantly alert, his right leg slipping back to have better footing and be faster in case he needed to attack with his Innocence arm.

However, a strange static noise startled them both, before something heavy slammed into the ground with a large thud. Both of them jumped behind from surprise.

Allen's eyes widened at the sight. A familiar white mass was separating him from the Noah, who looked ready to defend if the Innocence attacked. Crowned Clown was towering between them, blocking its Master from the intruder Noah's eyes while it was seething at him.

"Relax." Neah said to the unearthly creature. "I'm not here to cause any more harm."

Allen blinked in surprise. Neah wasn't intending to annihilate him? He didn't understand the situation at all. He turned to his Innocence, which seemed to be trembling, like someone trying to contain anger. "Crowned Clown?" he asked uncertainly. The cape tensed. Allen felt unease bubble up in his chest. His Innocence slowly turned to look at him, but not facing completely, so it could see Neah if he tried something.

The cape looked as if it was draped around an invisible person, the armour-type Shard of Cube took on his body structure, if he joined it, it would fit him perfectly like always. He imagined the mask to be its "face" and those eyeholes as all-seeing "eyes".

As Allen's nervous eyes looked questioningly at it. His heart skipped a beat when Crowned Clown tore its gaze away looking down. He had a very bad feeling about this. Crowned Clown was usually cheerful and excited to be able to work with Allen, to have the Innocence look like that meant something was wrong. Really wrong.

Allen also noticed that despite the opening, Neah didn't attack. Instead he watched them with a sorrowful and understanding gaze. The confusion made his heart leap in his throat and trash like a hummingbird.

In a shaky voice he asked again. "C-Crowned Clown?" It didn't answer, to his surprise it started trembling again, but he couldn't tell this time if it was rage. Was his Innocence mad at him for not being able to win against the Noah? Does it plan to abandon him? He tried his hardest to ignore the clenching feeling in his chest. He needed to know what caused Crowned Clown to be in such distress. He cautiously stepped closer to the Divine Creature and gasped.

Tears were flowing out of the eyeholes. His Innocence was crying. He was starting to panic as worry choked him with her invisible hands. What was going on? "Crowned... Clown...?"

"It won't be able to answer Allen. " Neah said softly. "It's in hysterics. It's disappointed." Allen tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Just what was happening? "D-disappointed?" he repeated.

The Noah nodded.

"I-is it me?" he asked his Innocence in a dying voice. He couldn't bear the thought of dissatisfying his Innocence, he was so glad it returned to him. He wanted to prove that he was worthy of wielding it, losing it again would be devastating.

Crowned Clown snapped its "head" up to look at the uncertain boy. Allen could swear he could see an endless pain and sadness behind those eyes. Without hesitation, the cloak jumped and enveloped him a tight hug, like a human would hug another human. Allen could feel the cloak tremble against him. He understood the message. His Innocence was apologizing. It wasn't dissatisfied with Allen, it was blaming itself for something.

Neah let out another tired sigh. It seemed as if he suddenly aged decades. It was obvious that he'd rather be anywhere else than here. "As you know, the past months, ever since you stepped a foot in the Ark, Crowned Clown and I were battling for dominance." Allen nodded shakily as he soothingly rubbed the "back" of the Holy Entity, hoping that it would calm him too. "As you must have noticed, we went all-out..." Neah sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And eventually... we ran out of resources." He explained with his sad, sad golden eyes boring into Allen's confused mercury ones. He didn't understand. He felt Crowned Clown's crying intensify.

"O-out of resources?" he asked back, desperately trying to calm his partner down.

"What I'm trying to say..." Neah said, carefully choosing his words. "Is that you're at you end." Allen blanched, realisation striking him with overwhelming force.

"You're dying."

Allen felt as if air was knocked out of his lugs.

Dying?

No.

No, i-it couldn't be happening, no that's- "I-it can't be." he tried to convince himself, but he only aggravated his Innocence further, who clung to him like a life-line, refusing to let go. He was only 16, he wasn't even an adult, how _could_ he die?!

Neah nervously ran his hand through his wild locks. The fact that his host clung to his life this stubbornly didn't make things easier. "Your body can't handle two opposing forces within. Right now in the real world you're choking on your own blood." Allen's throat clenched at that. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Neah shook his head defeated. "I should have inherited Crowned Clown from you as you slowly turned into me... But that blasted thing is rejecting me. It senses that 'I' am not 'you'. It feels the Dark Matter within me and thus tries to purify me. It refuses to let go of you. Darn... You should have just assimilated into me so I could have Crowned Clown."

Crowned Clown snapped its head back at him, bloating itself up as it trembled in fury. It seemed to seethe at the Noah "How dare you put the blame on Allen, this is all your fault!".

"Well sorry for being such a goddamn leech to cling to _my_ own body." Allen spat. How dares this Noah talk of killing him and wearing his skin then use HIS Innocence like it was the most natural thing to do?! "Do forgive me, I was under the impression this was _my _life."

He could see irritation flare in Neah's golden orbs, but it was quickly overcome with resignation. "It doesn't matter. In the end, it seems it's all in vain. Neither of us will be able to stop the Earl." Neah walked past Allen and plopped into the throne. "We're all going down."

Allen didn't like it how broken Neah sounded, it made him look so _human_, it hurt. There _had_ to be a way to stop this! He _had_ to return to the battlefield! What about his friends? What about humanity? What about those pitiful souls trapped in Akumas? What about the Prophecy, creating The Destroyer of Time?!

He gently peeled of the shaking "arm" - since the claw only materialised when they united - of the Divine Being from him as he marched over to the Noah. Surprise flared in both Neah's and Crowned Clown's eyes as Allen grabbed the man by his collar and roughly yanked him up. "Cut the crap." He snapped at him. Morals and etiquette be damned, this guy intruded his privacy on a whole new level. The knowledge that the brother of this person made him a gentleman made his mouth taste bitter. It made him want to discard it all. "Are you such a coward that you just _fucking _curl up and wait for death to come for you?!"

Anger clouded the dark-haired boy's eyes as he straightened up and batted away Allen's hands. In an instant Crowned Clown was there too, shaping the cape into threatening spikes, aiming them at Neah as a clear warning what would happen if he touched Allen. "I said it's _useless_. The two polar powers crashing are meant to destroy each other. There's absolutely _nothing_ that could be done. Just give up already brat." Allen didn't hear the last part, his mind stopped at one word. "Destroy?"

Neah didn't answer, instead a frown settled on his features as he inspected his host. Stupid idiot just didn't know how to die with dignity.

Suddenly a huge rumbling sound shook the earth, startling the three forms. The earth cracked with a huge sickening sound as the monochrome world slowly crumbled right in front of their eyes. Neah cursed. "Crap. Your heart just stopped."

"How much do we have left?" Allen asked, trying to force down the surge of panic.

"Normally a human being could still be resuscitated in 5 minutes without brain damage up to 10 minutes. But with your condition 1 minute would be a great feat."

Allen gasped in surprise as he saw the landscape start disappear from around them into nothingness. He needed to act. Now.

"You said you were the Noah of Destruction right?" he asked frantically. "The one who would destroy everything."

Neah's eyes narrowed in confusion, he didn't get it where Allen was aiming. Not that it mattered, this _was _the end. Hesitantly he nodded.

"It means everything can be eroded by you."

A huge crack opened under Neah. He quickly jumped closer to his host to avoid falling down into nothingness. "Get to the point."

"Can you erode facts?"

Both Crowned Clown and Neah looked bewildered. "What?"

"You can destroy everything, that means you can erase certain happenings. Crowned Clown was prophesised to create the 'Destroyer of Time' and since you're the Noah of Destruction..."

"Are you saying that your Innocence and I should join forces and erase this? Are you completely out of mind?!"

"Still better than waiting to die." Allen snapped back at him. "It's not like it could get any worse than this!"

"Gambling with your life like that... You're completely insane." Only around three square meters were left. The three forms almost brushed against each other.

Allen chuckled despite the fact that the small patch of ground was crumbling under him. "Well, I always loved bets. Is there any better way passing away than risking all you have to achieve what you desire? Now stop bitching and give it a try. Concentrate on the damage and _undo_ it." He ordered then glanced at his Innocence, who nodded to him, signalling that it was willing to try for his sake.

"You'd better hope this works." Dark Matter formed a visible aura around him as he focused all his power in his outstretched right hand. Crowned Clown glowed brightly as it wrapped itself around Allen, mask slipping to its place, hood covering his head. It wanted to relish the closeness of its master as long it still could. As the two connected Allen's claws appeared, sharpened and took on a greenish glow. The two opposing forces stepped back to have better footing, then lunged at each other, the last patches of ground crushing as they jumped into the air.

Dark Matter and Innocence clashed with a blinding light and deafening noise that engulfed their crumbling world. The powerful shock of energy devoured everything, then it dimmed until there was nothing. Only empty darkness... and ringing silence...

2767 words. Okay, dear readers, actually I'd like a favour to ask from you. As I write and reread chapters I realise, while I am good at writing dialogues I suck at describing the atmosphere, and a good atmosphere is very important. What I find most important is stories is character development, relationships between characters, atmosphere and of course a strong plot. So as you see one fourth is atmosphere, so if you have tips or tell me what I did good or wrong it's greatly appreciated. Don't hesitate to give constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Memento Mori

Wow, I got more reviews and favourites than I thought I would, since this is a tragedy - and fandom doesn't really like main character deaths. But 7 favourites and 10 follows? I never imagined even in my wildest dreams. So thank you very much for the support, both follows and favourites.

About the reviews:

Alaina Kuski: There is more! Right here and now :D

Kenzie Perth: Glad you liked it, I sincerely hope you'll like the following events too.

Guest: Thanks for the feedback, I hope it'll work out.

ChiVall: I won't stop, update is slow cause I have to study for finals.

The Freelance Dreamer: this is only the end of the chapter, not the story :) The problem is that my updates are slow. That's the main reason I don't start other fics - maybe a few one-shots here and there - cause that would be too much on hold.

Main Characters: Allen Walker, Neah, Crowned Clown.

Genre: Drama/Tragedy, but there will be Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Family.

Rating: T until further notice.

Pairings: none intended, but can be interpreted however you wish.

Warning: Character Deaths, grammatical mistakes, limited vocabulary, uneven chapter lengths, possible OOC-ness since we know close to nothing about Crowned Clown's or Neah's personality, and Allen's mask is off right now, so his Red persona surfaces.

Disclaimer: do not own anything, this is a free fanfiction to entertain the fandom, I make no money out of it.

Chapter 2 - Adaequatio Intellectus et Re [Correspondence of the Mind and Reality]

Mercury orbs flew open with a choked gasp as the sensation hit him. He felt it all over again, the spasming of his muscles and the crackling of his bones. The precious air he was so desperate to inhale burned his lugs like hellfire. He couldn't move, only endure the wave of pain washing over him as he panted heavily. It didn't work after all? He did die? Then why is he still feeling pain? Wasn't death supposed to be painless? Or he ended up in hell for killing, reviving and remurdering Mana?

He jumped when he felt unfamiliar hands grasp him by the shoulders. "Walker! Walker, wake up!"

Snapping out of his panic attack Allen set eyes on the person who held him. He couldn't mask his surprise as his eyes met the somewhat startled, yet sill calculating look with a hint of concern. It was the eyes of Howard Link, his official and personal stalker.

"Link...?"

"You've been sleeping like a dead log as always" Link answered his unasked question. "But suddenly you tensed up and started choking."

"Oh..." Allen breathed, racking his brain for answers. He never liked lies, and the chance of being caught was high - this guy was with him 24/7 - so he did what he was the best at. He omits the truth so much that people would misinterpret it, but it wouldn't be an actual lie. "Sorry... I felt like I was choked." With those pretty, cold chains digging in his skin. But Link didn't have to know that, or Central for that matter.

Said Inspector raised a suspicious eyebrow at this, but didn't push. His task was to monitor Walker, not interrogate him. His eyes didn't reveal any of the surprise or the tingle of worry he felt when his charge attempted to sit up, only to fall back and hiss in pain.

Allen groaned in irritation. Damn, how come he could only feel pain when it's too late? With a body like this how will he be able to stop the Earl? Besides he didn't even know if their trick worked, there is also the possibility, that the guards noticed that he was dying and brought him here.

He was also curious how this worked. Has his body reverted back to the state it was, sucking out the time like Miranda's Time Record? He glanced back at Link's face.

Something was off. He noticed that Link's bangs were shorter than last time. Maybe he had a haircut? No, it didn't seem so. He carefully inspected his face, his eyes lingering on the familiar two spots on Link's forehead. The mark of a Crown. His face was different. No, Allen realised the expression Link wore was different, it was more guarded around him than usual. As if he didn't know what to expect from him. As if they were still strangers.

The hell? Link didn't remember him? What's going on? Was this his doing? Did he affect people's memories too? They don't remember? As if it never happened?

_Never happened? Or haven't happened yet?_

Maybe as the Ark crosses distances, he transcended time?

Wow, was that even possible? Going back in time? Nah... or maybe? For real?! And if yes, then how much?

He couldn't ask out of the blue what day it was, it would be the same as admitting he had no control over the 14th. But how could he get such info out without being suspicious?

"Don't even dream about it Walker!" the Head Nurse chastised. "Seriously what were you thinking? Going after that Level 4 on your own! With such serious injuries on top of that!" Allen wanted to hug this woman for saving him from the trouble of dragging the date out. Allen wanted to jump up and down in joy, but he resorted to a single sigh of relief. It worked. He was not dying in that small, cramped space. He was out of the cell, a little back in time... with the help of the Fourteenth. _So I guess I did end up being a collaborator of his after all_ - he thought bitterly. It seems he was thrown back half a year. Another wave of bitterness washed over him. He arrived right after the Level 4 fiasco. If only he arrived a few days earlier... No, he can't think of that, he has to be grateful that Fate, God, Lady Luck or whoever did such favour to him. Even if he couldn't save those people he still can protect some saveable lives. Like Master or Alma and Kanda. " It's a miracle you're still alive! You're not going anywhere in the next few weeks."

Weeks?! No, no, no, no, no, he can't waste so much time! He doesn't even know how long his body would be able to support him.

He froze, his breath caught in his throat. Even if he managed to get away now how long did he still have left?

Noticing the sudden change in the boy Link couldn't help but ask. "Walker?"

His answer was a sudden and unexpected sneeze from Allen. Link sighed in a strange mix of irritation and relief. Allen just laughed in nervousness, the sneeze was totally unintentional, but it came handy. Maybe he was close to catching cold? The thought wanted to make him shudder then snuggle in his bed. So he did so. He stifled a yawn as he tightly wrapped the blanket around himself like a cocoon. He hissed as the pain ripped through him again. Yea right, he shouldn't move much.

"Don't strain yourself Walker. If you do you'll have to stay here longer. I'll give you some strong painkiller for now, might make you drowsy though." The Head Nurse commanded as she plugged in some transparent fluid in the IV. "Please use that time to rest."

Allen watched in fascination as the liquid was pushed from the dial into the plastic tube that was plunged into his vein. He could feel a strange numbing sensation spread in him, he could imagine the alien substance caress his bloodvessels and invade all his cells. Soon the pain lessened and he slipped into unconsciousness.

XXX

He felt as if he was underwater, his body felt weightless like he was floating in water, his skin tingling at the familiar liquid and his senses were dull. The only difference was that he could breathe here without problem.

His peace was disrupted by muffled voices, but he tried to tune them out, he wanted to go back to that pleasant numb sensation.

But of course his whish couldn't be fulfilled. He felt someone poking his cheek. It was gentle, but persistent. He tried not to react so that the one who poked would believe that he was still sleeping and let him be.

His desires were once again denied when a clenched fist connected with his temple. Allen yelped in pain, then raised his hand to his head to nurse the hurt area. "About time you woke up." a familiar irritating voice said. Allen glared daggers at the pretty-boy who woke him up, and the mass of white that looked at him expectantly. So he was back in his inner-realm - or whatever the hell it was.

His eyes swept over the horizon, relieved to see that everything seemed fine, the collapsed parts returned, just like the Ark did.

"I don't know how you succeeded but you did it. Not only you undid something that already happened, but threw everything back in time. Or sent your mind back. I don't know why or how, but you gained six months." his Noah said. "For you to come up with such idea in such a stressful situation... I can't decide whether you're a genius or simply insane."

Allen didn't know if he should take this as a compliment or an insult, so he remained silent and opted for getting up from the cobblestone instead. He swiped off the non-existent dust from himself then met the golden eyes of his enemy. Or once-enemy. Now they were in the same boat.

"How did you know it'd work?" the Noah asked, giving into his natural curiosity.

Allen blinked. "I didn't." It's the 14th turn was to blink. Then he let out a loud, very eloquent "THE FUCK?! YOU SUICIDAL BASTARD YOU- YOU SERIOUSLY RISKED WITHOUT KNOWING THE POSSIBLE OUTCOMES?!"

"Calm down, will you." Allen waved dismissively as his Innocence settled on his head, making the two of them look like a totem statue. Allen had the feeling that Crowned Clown still didn't trust the Noah so it stayed the closest to its host in case they were attacked. Though he also had a feeling that Neah won't try anything. For now. "It worked didn't it? It was way better than anything we could hope for. I mean six extra months? Lady Luck finally smiled at me."

"That's beside the point! How could you even think about doing something so reckless?!" Really how did this kid manage to stay alive until now?!

"I can hardly imagine any worse outcome than death." Allen replied shrugging. "Besides you agreed, why are you complaining about being alive? Well as alive as you can get."

"I don't know." Neah said sarcastically. "How about having your freaking soul get crushed?!"

Allen raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you even _have_ a soul?"

The question was unexpected by Neah, whose jaw clenched at the process. "Technically no, my soul already belongs to the otherworld. What's left here is a shard of my mind and determination and is stuck to yours, my will I suppose."

"Then why are you scared of dying if you're already dead?"

Neah shot Allen a nasty look. It seems he didn't like to be reminded about being dead. "If you have died before my awakening I would never be able to return again. To put it simply, if you go down I go down. But that's ruined now." He said as he shot a glare at the equally pissed Crowned Clown, as if saying 'thanks to you'.

Allen rolled his eyes. Really, such impertinence, was this really Mana's brother?

"At this point why do you care? Your soul already passed on hasn't it? The only one to suffer damage would be me." He carefully studied the face of Neah for a reaction, but despite knowing that he did hit home with this question Neah's face didn't betray anything. So he decided to push him further. "What did you mean by 'never returning again'? I thought all Noahs reincarnate." They had to as far as he knew. Link said that when Neah betrayed the other Noah he killed them. Yet it seems they somehow returned. Was it some kind of magic, like the one his Master controlled Maria with? Or they too, implanted the memories into someone before dying?

Neah's golden eyes bore into his chrome ones, then glanced away, eyeing the bright, white moon. There was no way he's going to see the daylight again. He, himself wouldn't be able to kill the Earl by his own hands. This miscalculation ruined his carefully moulded plan. Who would have expected that the Innocence would be sentient?

He shook his head. There was nothing to do, it seems he'd be just a supporter in this play. It irritated him to no end that a brat like this pulled over his plans. But he couldn't change that anymore. He couldn't take over this body or the Innocence would kill him. He wouldn't hesitate to chop the Innocence arm off but it was too late.

No it wasn't because of the wound inflicted by the Third Child's Tease, even freshly-transformed, a full-fledged Noah was able to heal such wound in a heartbeat - no pun intended. The actual problem was that this pesky creature wasn't limited only in Allen's left arm, it was literally everywhere, the thin ribbons lined the major part of the bloodstream and some particles were built in inside his most important integral organs. In case Allen received, what would normally be, a fatal wound, his Innocence would substitute the missing cells until the flesh healed. It astounded him such thing never happened before - well aside from that girl, what was her name again? Did this happen because it reacted to Allen's desires of freeing Akuma and save humans? But then why weren't other Exorcists saved? Did this mean that the Innocence had will on its own?

Either way it was very fortunate for him that Allen had no idea just how much his Innocence is integrated in his body. Plus it seems that his awakening had hindered the further evolution and the improvement of communication between the two. He wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

He just had to know it. That annoyance wouldn't answer him if he asked. Though there was a possibility it would somehow tell Allen. Even if that thing didn't talk, Allen seemed to be able to read it well. If he played the cards in the correct order, then he could get the answers out of Allen.

"It's because normally the Memories reincarnate."

What? "The memories?"

"Yes, Noah's Memories. Each Apostle" he paused when Crowned Clown hissed at his choice of words. "Noah's Chosen Ones inherit a fragment of Memory from him and certain abilities that are attached to them. There used to be 13 fragments, amongst those the 2nd to the 13th when their vessel died they awakened in another person. The awakening happens when the Discipline accepts the mission entrusted by Noah and his Memory.

As you know there was a war 7000 years ago, when the world ended up destroyed. That time the Noah failed and the Innocence sank to the bottom of the sea, scattered around in the world. However, around 100 years ago, when a piece of the Cube was found it started again. The Noahs reappeared, so the Innocence sought out its compatibles. To collect the Exorcists in an army the Dark Religious Order was founded.

Although, for some reason, a little more than 50 years ago, a new Noah was born."

"You." Allen breathed.

"Yes. And no. You see, I might be the first and only host for the 14th."

Allen furrowed his eyebrow at that. It was hard to take in so much information at once. "So you're not the 14th?"

"No. I'm not the 14th himself, just the person who inherited a fragment of Noah's will. When you cut Tyki Mikk with the Sword of Exorcism you brought forth the Memory he carried. And as you too could realise there is a great difference in a Host and the raw Memories. The same way you're not a piece of Innocence just because you have it in your body.

That's why I had to implant the memories within you, since 'I' am not the 14th, just a human with the 14th Memory. With magic I managed to attach my essence to the memories and transmit in a host. This way I could preserve my identity... even though it would have overwritten yours."

Allen nodded. That all made sense. Even though his superiors seemed to think the opposite about being a host of Innocence. He pushed the unwelcome thought aside to refocus at the 14th- no Neah, he reminded himself. The similarity between possessing a Noah and an Innocence was striking, it was as if all Noahs were parasitic anti-Innocence wielders. Maybe with time and some persuasion he could ask about the other Noah's abilities.

But before that he had to ask a few personal questions. Like how come he was the host if Neah lived 50 years ago? Neah looked around his age, it was impossible for him to implant Allen with his memories. That meant someone else had to do it... He had an idea, but he was terrified of that version. If it happened the way he thinks it did then-

His heart was uneasy and he didn't like it. He was tired of being kept in the dark, he wanted to know the truth.

"There's something else I'd like to ask you." Neah didn't answer, so he took this as an unsaid permission to continue. Allen clenched his fist to keep himself from shaking. Sensing his distress, his Innocence caressed his crown of hair to encourage him. Allen silently thanked Crowned Clown. "Mana..." Neah tensed, but didn't interrupt. "How far was he involved in all this?"

Allen tensed when a predatory grin stretched on Neah's face. It seems he realised the true meaning of Allen's inquiry. "Wouldn't you like to know that?" he asked mockingly. Allen grit his teeth in frustration and the cape's edge of Crowned Clown sharpened. "I disclosed quite a lot today. Why would I tell you that too?"

Pull yourself together! Allen commanded to himself. This wasn't the time to show weakness! Even if he was scared of the answer, he mustn't let it show.

A cocky smirk stretched on Allen's face. Yeah, like he'd let this zombie-ghost-whatever the hell he was, bully him. "Think of it as paying the rent." He replied, smirking at Neah's baffled face. "You've been here for hell knows how long. And came uninvited. Not to mention you kinda attempted to kick me out." He said as he kept a smile on his face, that was not happy or friendly at all.

Neah let out an amused, but still malicious chuckle. "My, my what an interesting vessel you are. But I think I settled the balance for now."

Allen's narrowed eyes didn't leave Neah but he didn't push, concerned that their truce would shatter if he did - and they'd end up where they let off, slowly and painfully dying. He shuddered at the thought. He turned away. "Whatever." Allen instantly wanted to kick himself_. Whatever?!_ Since when did he speak like Kanda?! Wha- Wait a minute!

"How do I get out of here?" his hands immediately clasped on his mouth. Damn, he didn't want to ask that out loud! His cheeks burned in embarrassment and anger as he heard laughing from behind him.

"Ahaha! That-ahaha!" Neah tried to speak but was interrupted by his own laugh.

"Oi, shut up!" Allen yelled at him, his blush intensifying.

"_Allen!_" he heard a familiar voice resound.

"Wha?" It was Lenalee's voice! He looked back at Neah, furious to see that the bastard was already clutching his stomach from laughing.

He wanted to kick the guy when he felt the Crowned Clown shift around him. It took his hand and led the boy to a familiar pond and pointed at it. Allen looked at his Innocence, then the water, then back to Crowned Clown. Allen's brow furrowed a little when he heard the strange static voice again. It tried many tones, often almost deafening Allen with the shrillness, but slowly it found the correct frequency.

_'J-st krh su-ksssh-rg-ghhhhh th-eeeeeee -er'_

Before Allen could ask again he was kicked in the water by a still laughing Noah. He instinctively swam to the surface, only to have Neah step on him, trying to force him down. Allen grabbed the sole of Neah's foot and struggled to keep it away while yelling insults at him.

The comical scene was stopped when a pissed off Crowned Clown hit the Noah boy on the head, hard. "What was that for?! It _is_ the way to have him wake up!" Neah exclaimed. Crowned Clown just raised a threatening finger and pushed it in Neah's chest as a warning. The Noah snorted but backed away.

"What do you mean? What is this water?" It was strange, even though he submerged completely his head wasn't wet. He could tell that this was water, but for some reason his skin - and clothes - repelled it.

"It's the entrance and exit to your subconscious." Neah replied.

"_Allen!_" another desperate cry called.

"You'd better go. Your Damsel in Distress in calling for you." He snickered, ignoring the nasty glare Allen shot at him. The Crowned Clown elbowed the Noah on his side then crouched down. It laid the glove on Allen's head and looked at him expectantly. Allen understood. He took a deep breath and let himself get pushed gently down. Unexplainable peace invaded his very core. As the soft glow of Crowned Clown dimmed the louder Lenalee's voice got. Soon he was embraced by a very comforting darkness.

XXX

How did you like Allen's flows of thoughts? He's quite perceptive isn't he? Well, as a survivor then a clown he had to learn to read people. And I truly believe that Allen is smarter than he lets on.

I know, this is a tragedy, it will have a very sad outcome, but I can't help but write some fluff and fun in it.

I also hope that my explanation about Neah and the 14th were clear, I tried make it easy to comprehend. If not just ask :)

So yea, I think the Akuma attack was sometime in May. I think Allen have joined the Order for a month by the time he gets to the Rewinding Town on the 8th of November (since October has 31 days). Lenalee and Allen spent 4 days there, that makes 12th plus an additional week for recovering and mending ties with Lenalee. Allen gets abducted by the Transylvanians in early December.

The Cross unit arrives in Japan in March or April to the hanami, so the Akuma Attack must have been in May.

Once again thank you for your support, I appreciate it. Don't hesitate to review again. Mwha~

Later~


End file.
